


Dr. Watson, In the Study, With the Scarf

by Betrue (beet)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Community: kink_bingo, Fanart, M/M, Manip, Sherlock(BBC) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beet/pseuds/Betrue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Kink Bingo 2010 Amnesty. Kink prompt: Worship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Watson, In the Study, With the Scarf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [garryowen (dogpoet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Credits: Screencaps from [Aithine](http://sc.aithine.org/) and [Enchantedfleur](http://enchantedfleur.livejournal.com).


End file.
